


Degrees

by sergeant_angel



Series: Evil Eyes and Daring Dodos [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Bisexual Kate Bishop, F/F, F/M, No Plot, bisexual elektra natchios, none at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_angel/pseuds/sergeant_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heiress-who-acts-spoiled-and-vapid-but-actually-isn't, who moonlights as a vigilante/assassin? Not as rare an occurrence as one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr (sergeant-angels-trashcan) you'll know of my ongoing frustration with Frank Castle/Matt Murdock/Kate Bishop (leave me alone, Frank)  
> And then i saw the episode where Elektra tells Matt he can't mask that ass, and I was like, done. I'm so done I can't even handle this.  
> No plot, no anything really, I just need other people to have feelings about this too.  
> Unbeta'ed, written in like an hour, all mistakes mine.

When Kate follows (stalks?) Matt into the diner, she's not-she's not  _trying_ to show a lack of trust. She's just-this is sort of her job, okay? And Matt is surprisingly terrible at keeping secrets. 

(and distracted, usually he's more on top of realizing if she's in the same room; upturned collar, baseball caps and sunglasses usually don't actually work as a disguise with him)

If she'd focused more on the woman-

But she hadn't, not really. Just enough to catch her saying

"--you can't mask that ass."

Which is honesty a sentiment Kate can back, 100%, so naturally as she walks by, she offers the woman a "Hell yeah, girl!" and a high-five, which the woman accepts, slapping her palm against Kate's, as Kate pivots and falls back into the booth behind theirs.

 _That's_ when Matt realizes it's her, but at that point-

"Elektra?" she says. "Wait, Elektra, you're  _Matt's_ Elektra?"

"Katie Bishop," and Elektra's smile is just as sharp and bright as Kate remembers. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Her eyes dart from Matt to Kate, her grin growing wider. "I did always have good taste."

* * *

 

When Elektra gets sliced open--it's just fate (or dumb luck or _bad_ luck) that Kate is getting to Matt's apartment just as he and Stick are.

There's so much blood--too much--and Kate has to pull herself away from the edges, curl into herself,  _detach_ herself from the situation or she'll be useless.

The darkness creeping up Elektra's neck, through her veins-not normal. Very, very not normal.

"Hey, E, we've got you, okay?" she lets Elektra squeeze her hand, pushes damp strands of hair out of Elektra's eyes. "Can't stand Stick but he's a stubborn asshole, and if he decides you're not dying, you're not dying."

She might imagine the way Stick's mouth quirks into a smile just before he starts pouring the chemical mixture over the wound-and then she's holding Elektra down, bracing narrow shoulders and trying to keep her from moving  _more,_ from hurting herself further.

When she looks up, Matt is holding Elektra's hand, praying.

* * *

 

"I'll stay with her," Kate says as Matt and Stick do that shoulder-ducking-foot-shuffling thing. "You can go have your macho-man posturing bitchfest. I'll stay."

Matt looks ready to protest-part or all of her statement, but Stick herds him out the door, and Kate sinks to the bed with a sigh.

"They're sort of overwhelming, aren't they?" Elektra murmurs. "The egos, I mean."

Kate stifles a laugh. 

"I don't know if there's anything I can get you?"

"Just lay next to me, maybe," Elektra nods her head to the empty space next to her. "I'm a bit cold."

"Smooth," but Kate's settling next to her, so it kind of is smooth.

"Matthew hates me," Elektra's voice is soft in contrast with the yelling Matt and Stick are doing.

"He doesn't hate you," Kate disagrees. "Disappointed, maybe."

"That's not much better, darling." 

"More room to work, though. Hate is harder to get rid of." Elektra's hand as found its way into hers, lacing her fingers though Kate's and squeezing.

Elektra's palm is clammy, her hand trembling.

"You're good for each other," Elektra's head rolls towards Kate's, her words a puff of breath across Kate's skin.

Kate shrugs, squeezing Elektra's hand. "Usually."

"You know," Elektra's words slur together a little, exhaustion starting to take hold, the adrenaline fading. "You were the first girl I ever kissed."

"Really?" That's actually a surprise. "You were the first girl I'd ever kissed."

A joke, a prank, at first. Elektra's birthday party; the first time they'd met. Elektra breaking into her father's liquor cabinet. Kate had caught her. Kate had been (still is) wary of young women getting drunk at parties surrounded by older men of questionable morals. 

Elektra had been angry; her father ignoring her on her birthday in favor of schmoozing--

"It was my birthday," Elektra cuts into Kate's thoughts. "I just wanted to get drunk to scandalize my father, but you suggested something else."

" _You_ suggested it," Kate protests.

"Uh-uh, darling, that was  _you_ ," Elektra shakes her head, eyes drifting closed. "You didn't want me drinking with all those creepy old men about. And then there was a noise in the hall, and we thought our fathers were coming, so I grabbed you and kissed you."

"And nobody ever even came in the study," Kate finishes.

"But we didn't stop kissing," Elektra shifts so she can rest her head on Kate's shoulder. "And then we snuck out and went on our first date. Pretzels and Central Park."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Elektra's head nods against her.

"I didn't think it was a good prank. I just wanted to kiss you." ( _Nobody's that straight_ , well, no. It's not like America had been wrong, but Kate's utter lack of being straight is something she'd gotten in the habit of hiding. Not the done thing, kissing girls. Not in the circles her father ran in, had his daughters run in)

Elektra smiles. "Well, that makes two of us. Why else do you think I went along with it? What a terrible idea for revenge, anyway." Her face puckers into a frown, into the pre-crying frown. "I'm glad you got away before I managed to muck with your head like I did Matthew's. Drawing him in, like a spider--"

"What? Elektra, no, no," Kate's hand acts on its own, stroking Elektra's hair, trying to comfort her. "Elektra, you're not-that's not how  _I_ ever saw it. You're just-dark and bright and beautiful. Like a black opal, okay? Full of fire. That's why people are drawn to you, they sense that. You don't let most people see it, but they can tell it's there."

"I think I loved you, you know," Elektra's voice starts to fade, her head nodding back to Kate's shoulder.

"Everybody thinks they're in love in high school," Kate presses a kiss to Elektra's forehead. "Grandma still mentions you every now and then. You were the only person who told her you wouldn't mind her secret recipe curry hotter."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"That curry makes people cry, Elektra--"

A deep, even puff of breath, and another. 

Kate tugs the blankets a little higher.

Another breath.

Another.

**Author's Note:**

> For Nazar, I imagine Matt as roughly five years older than Kate--I'm not sure what the canon age difference (if any) exists between Elektra and Matt, but I'm going with Elektra being 2-3 years younger than him  
> Obviously, I'm trash. If you're trash, too, come hang out with me on tumblr


End file.
